


Hold it Gerald (rewritten)

by denkipls



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Control, Bloating, Bottom gerald, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hotel Rooms, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Piss kink, Sex, Sex Toys, buttplug, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkipls/pseuds/denkipls
Relationships: Eric Birling/Gerald Croft
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hold it Gerald (rewritten)

Eric had tested Gerald before, but never like this. The pressure in his bladder was becoming more intense as Eric kept giving him glasses of water until he was at his limit. There was a pain where his stomach was bloated from how full he was, but he couldn't do anything to relieve it. He wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom, leave the restaurant or stop drinking the glasses Eric gave him. Eric continued to drag out their dinner ordering more and more things, eating as slow as possible.

Finally after what felt like a life time to Gerald the dinner ended. Gerald's stomach has become even more bloated with his bladder filled with piss begging for release. It was getting harder and harder for Gerald to hold it, the humiliation he would go through was the only thing holding him together but was just becoming increasingly more aroused by the thought, the thought of pissing himself in public for everyone to see. The bumps in the road weren’t helping his situation either, making a two minute car trip to the hotel room feel like hours.

They make it to the hotel room with Eric immediately ordering Gerald to strip of whatever clothing he was wearing leaving him naked with only the butt plug Eric had made him wear beforehand in his half prepped ass. Eric grabs a bottle of lube out of the bag he dropped off before their dinner and makes sure his hand is slick to make finishing prepping Gerald easier.

He went and inserted two fingers with no warning making Gerald cry out working him open until he felt it was okay to add a third and then a fourth stretching his rim even wider. 

When Eric decided that Gerald was ready he rid himself of his clothes too. Grabbing the bottle of lube he had used before he coated his cock, the lube mixing with his precum. He lines himself up to Gerald's now stretched out ring of muscle and slowly pushes in. Gerald groans with the combined feeling of being filled with cock and piss when Eric bottoms out. Eric waits for Gerald to adjust before beginning to move at an excruciatingly slow pace not creating enough friction purposely avoiding his prostate.  
"please.. Eric..” Gerald managed to make out in between moans.  
“please what? speak up” Eric declared placing a hard slap onto Gerald’s ass leaving a red mark.  
“please, go faste-“ Gerald was cut off by Eric increasing his pace rapidly, the sound of skin hitting skin and moans filling their hotel room. Eric was purposefully hitting his prostate with every thrust leaving the other man in a wrecked state. Eric found his release and snapped his hips to meet Gerald’s, keeping his cum inside. He stays inside whilst coming down from his orgasm and eventually pulls out feeling pride when he watches his own cum drip down from Gerald’s hole.

Eric finally decides to take pity in Gerald reaching a hand down between his legs gripping his cock making small and slow strokes up and down his shaft. "you can release now" he said pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Gerald didn't need him to tell him twice. Piss trickled out by the time Eric finished his sentence. Soon a powerful stream was shooting out of Gerald and onto the bed below him, his stomach going down as he released what he had been holding. Whilst he felt embarrassed he also felt the pure bliss of finally being able to let go. 

When he finished getting all his piss out he was kneeling in the puddle no longer holding any shame. With the sensation of needing to pee gone he now desperately needed to cum. Thankfully Eric was as impatient as he was today and started to pick up the pace around Gerald’s cock. Gerald came, with his semen mixing with the puddle of piss below him. Eric released Gerald's softening cock helping him up. Eric pressed a kiss to Gerald's lips. "can we take a shower? I now just feel gross". "of course".


End file.
